Antes del amanecer
by Ashril
Summary: Hay historias que se repiten a través del tiempo, con distintos protagonistas pero... ¿Con un mismo resultado? Y todo sucede justo antes del amanecer.


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Antes del amanecer.**

* * *

Era justo el momento más oscuro de la noche, ese momento en que el sol no tarda en salir. Él se levantó de la cama, totalmente desnudo. Sin ningún tipo de remilgo caminó hacia la puerta de esa habitación que apenas unas horas antes había sido testigo de la desenfrenada pasión que compartía con la mujer que estaba dejando atrás.

—¿Te vas…? —La adormilada voz de la mujer lo hizo detenerse por un momento justo en la puerta.

Una simple pregunta, sin suplicas, sin llanto ni quejas, una simple pregunta que no necesitaba ser hecha. Ella sabía que no obtendría una respuesta: que él atravesaría esa puerta como muchas otras veces sin una sola palabra y se marcharía.

Él salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí, caminó hacia la habitación donde se encontraban sus cosas. Recogió algunas de sus armaduras y tomó una nave para salir para siempre de ese planeta, como hacía cuando más sentía debilidad por esa simple humana y se entregaba a esa absurda pasión que terminaba dominándolo, haciéndole olvidar quién era él en realidad y que no tenía ningún propósito en ese planeta.

Bulma se quedó recostada en su cama esperando que el sonido de la nave irrumpiera en la tranquilidad de la noche. Ese era ya un sonido conocido para ella. No sabía cuánto tardaría en regresar ni si iba a regresar, a veces tardaba meses, semanas y en ocasiones solo pasaba un día para que estuviera nuevamente en la Tierra.

Suspiró con resignación. Había pasado ya un largo tiempo en el que Vegeta no había tenido uno de esos arranques, justo empezaba a pensar que ya dejaría de escapar del planeta. Esto era algo que ya no la afectaba, ella lo había conocido así y con el tiempo había aceptado esa parte de él. Para Vegeta era difícil aceptar algo que jamás había tenido ni sentido y era este el motivo por el que escapaba. ¿Quién iba a decir que el malvado príncipe de los saiyajin iba a tener miedo a sentir algo más que el odio? Pero era así, porque ella sabía quién era Vegeta e incluso sabia cosas que ni él mismo conocía y era por esto que no le preocupaban sus escapadas. Tal vez muchos pensaran que su relación era poco común pero después de todo ¿Cuándo la gran Bulma Brief había sido una mujer común? Sonrió para sí misma cuando fue interrumpida por unos golpes a su puerta, se puso su bata y se dirigió a abrirla sabiendo de quién se trataba.

—Hola mi amor… el bruto de tu padre te despertó con el escándalo que hizo cuando se marchó ¿cierto?—Lo tomó en los brazos para llevarlo a su cama sintiendo cómo sus pequeños brazos se apretaban a ella con fuerza.

—Mami, ¿papá se fue?— preguntó al ser recostado sobre la cama con pequeñas lagrimas recorriendo su regordete rostro—¿Me porte mal?

Las palabras de su hijo le causaron una gran ternura. Para Trunks esta era la primera vez que su papá se marchaba ya que en las anteriores no tenía memoria para recordar. Sabía que él iba a regresar, siempre lo hacía pero debía dejárselo claro a Trunks, no podía dejar que su pequeño de tres años se culpara por un berrinche de Vegeta. Dibujó una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y le respondió:

—No tesoro, tú no hiciste nada para que papá se marchara, sé que aún eres muy pequeño pero eres lo suficientemente listo para entender esto: papá nos quiere mucho, si se va a veces no es porque tú o yo nos portemos mal.

—¿Entonces?—Frunció el ceño con su mirada confundida.

—No te preocupes cielo, papá regresará como siempre lo hace. Te diré un secreto—Le guiñó un ojo sin dejar de sonreír—. Papá no puede vivir sin nosotros, es solo que es bobo y necesita darse cuenta lo mucho que nos quiere. Él es así, a veces le gusta pasear por el espacio y a veces es un gruñón pero él nos quiere mucho aunque no sepa decirlo con palabras, es por eso que nosotros debemos quererlo mucho mucho, no importa lo malhumorado que esté ni lo terco que sea a veces—dijo esto último frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba hacia la ventana. —Así que ya lo sabes Trunks siempre amaremos a papi como es.

—Sí mamá —. Sonrió el pequeño antes de cerrar sus ojos para dormir.

* * *

Trunks despertó al sentir el movimiento en su cama, se movió perezosamente entreabriendo los ojos, a pesar de que la oscuridad pudo distinguir la silueta de Mai sentada observando la ventana. Se veía tan hermosa al ser iluminada por la escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana. Cerró nuevamente los ojos cuando Mai se giró hacia él.

Mai observó con pesar su rostro, ya llevaba más de una semana en ese lugar. Muy a su pesar debía marcharse pues no era correcto lo que hacía, seguramente el Emperador Pilaf se horrorizaría al enterarse de lo que ella había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo.

Acarició con suavidad el rostro de Trunks por última vez, debía acabar ya con todo eso pues cada vez le era más difícil dejarlo. Se puso de pie sigilosamente, cubriendo su desnudez con una sábana mientras recogía su vieja y roída gabardina. Quería salir en silencio, no quería que el hermoso chico que se encontraba dormido tras ella despertara y le pidiera que se quedara, este era por lo que se escapaba a hurtadillas, porque sabía que no tendría el valor de decirle que no al mirar esos ojos azules, ni él la dejaría marcharse conociendo lo insistente que era. Y una vez más terminaría en esa cama siendo víctima de sus hormonas rejuvenecidas. Debía marcharse y no volver jamás. Tenía que salir de esa habitación en la que por unas horas se había olvidado de todo y de todos.

Él la observó mientras se vestía fingiendo estar dormido, sabía que se marcharía como siempre, pero era su decisión, no podía detenerla sería como frenar su libertad, era obvio que él quería que se quedara, pero eso debía ser por su gusto y elección, jamás la forzaría a algo que ella no deseara. Con el tiempo había aprendido a conocerla: ella de repente aparecía frente a él donde menos lo esperaba para luego marcharse de nuevo, eso o era él quien la buscaba por todo el planeta de ser necesario para pasar un rato con ella, hablando, observándola, queriéndola. Porque no importaba cuantas veces se marchara el aun así la esperaría o la buscaría hasta convencerla de que estaría siempre ahí para ella. Comprendía que había personas para las que era difícil aceptar lo que sentían y más cuando en el pasado habían estado tan solas.

No sabía mucho del pasado de Mai, sólo lo que ella contaba de vez en cuando, que era una villana, que sus planes siempre habían sido conquistar el mundo, pero no hablaba de otras personas además del marciano azul y del perro Shu, no hablaba de familia, de más amigos ni ninguna persona que se hubiera hecho cargo de ella o que la hubiera amado; ella estaba prácticamente sola y él quería llenar esa soledad pero respetaba su espacio, porque sabía que tarde o temprano ella se daría cuenta de lo que compartían y que no tenía caso el seguir huyendo. Porque la quería, pero la quería junto a él por completo sin ninguna sombra en su mente ni duda de lo que sentía por él.

Vio como salía de su habitación sigilosa como un gato creyéndolo dormido en su cama. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos nuevamente cuando ella se giró para darle una última mirada antes de salir, y la imaginó ahí parada espiando su desnudez con esa cascada de oscuro y sedoso cabello enmarcando ese hermoso rostro con ese sonrojo que seguramente estaría cubriendo sus mejillas mientras lo admiraba. A propósito se movió dejando caer su sábana imaginando cómo debió haber abierto los ojos escandalizada y escuchó sus palabras en un casi inexistente susurro:

—Maldito niño, hasta cuando duerme es un pervertido —Después de esto escuchó la puerta cerrarse con cuidado.

Colocó sus brazos tras su cabeza y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa triunfante y llena de orgullo mientras cerraba los ojos. Ella estaba tan loca por él como él por ella. Se lo demostraba con cada rocé cada caricia, cada gemido de placer que compartían, la manera que se entregaba en sus brazos cada vez con más pasión, con menos timidez y recato, la forma en que se retorcía de placer bajo su toque y… y … Debía cortar ese hilo de pensamiento antes de terminar arrastrándola a la cama nuevamente.

Mai caminó silenciosa y rápidamente en medio de la oscuridad por los largos pasillos de la Corporación Cápsula. Iba tan apurada que no pudo evitar chocar con algo, y rebotar al suelo. Cuando logró enfocar su mirada notó que no se trataba de algo, más bien de alguien: parado frente a ella con ese semblante serio y esa postura dura como la roca se encontraba Vegeta, el padre de Trunks. A pesar de que a lo largo de los años había estado constantemente en ese lugar jamás había cruzado una palabra con él; el solo estar en su presencia le causaba escalofríos. Se levantó rápidamente y continuó con su camino; el hombre siempre la ignoraba y esperaba que esta vez no fuera diferente pero con la mala suerte que la había perseguido a lo largo de su vida esta vez lo fue.

—Escapas…— La voz ronca de Vegeta llegó como una afirmación hasta sus oídos obligándola a detenerse. Se giró y quedó nuevamente frente a él. Debía responderle que ese no era su asunto, que no se metiera, que ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y no necesitaba escapar de nadie pero por alguna razón lo que salió de su boca no fue eso.

—Debo hacerlo… —dijo bajando la cara al suelo. Pasaron unos segundos sin recibir una sola palabra del hombre que tenía enfrente así que continuó hablando —.Escucha, yo… no soy la adecuada para él, ni siquiera soy una buena persona, soy una villana ¿sabes?… algún día me apoderaré del planeta junto al gran Pilaf y el pasar tiempo con un niño como él no está para nada en mis planes —dijo sin levantar la mirada.

Vegeta siguió ahí parado sin decir nada, solo observándola con esa intensa mirada tan parecida y a la vez tan distinta a la de Trunks.

—Es por eso que me voy. Él encontrará a alguna chica de su edad, que lo quiera y lo cuide como se merece, alguien que no sea malvada como yo. Él no tiene ni idea de las cosas que he llegado a hacer, si las comprendiera me despreciaría… por eso me voy.

No sabía por qué estaba diciendo esas cosas, ella jamás hablaba con nadie exceptuando al emperador Pilaf, y no de cosas como las que estaban diciendo, pero ahí frente a ese hombre casi desconocido al que parecía no interesarle lo que decía no podía parar de excusarse.

—Tengo que irme y jamás regresar a este lugar, solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo—. Por un momento los ojos se le nublaron—.No soy una niña tonta para estar perdiendo mi tiempo en los brazos de un chico, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy actuando de esta manera, creerás que soy una tonta pero yo ni siquiera soy así ¡y ese es el problema! —se pasó bruscamente el puño por la cara para limpiarse—. Yo no soy así, cuando estoy cerca me hace ser alguien que no soy y y...

—Te asusta—. Por fin habló el hombre frente a ella. Mientras Caminó y la pasó de largo

Ella se quedó ahí parada sin voltear a verlo, Unos segundos después y a la distancia escuchó nuevamente esa voz fría:

—No importa que tan lejos te vayas, hay alguien de quien jamás vas a poder escapar aun en el planeta más lejano de la galaxia y ese alguien eres tú misma.

Volteó a verlo pero su figura ya había sido absorbida por las penumbras del pasillo. Se quedó ahí parada, no supo si habían sido horas o minutos pero la luz del amanecer empezaba a iluminar el lugar. De lo que estaba segura es que jamás entendería lo que había pasado en ese pequeño instante en el que se había descargado frente a un extraño ni lo que había llevado a un hombre tan frio y serio como Vegeta a decirle aquellas palabras.

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado como a mi me gustó escribir de estas dos parejas tan distintas y a la vez tan parecidas. Te lo dedico **a ti lector **que te has tomado la molestía de leerme hasta aqui y que seguro dejaras un lindo comentario, es para cada uno de ustedes que escribo por sus lindos comentarios y muestras de apoyo.

Y muy especialmente para mis amigas que siempre me están apoyando y ayudandome a mejorar ya sea corrigiendome de manera objetiva como mi querida Schala o retandome como mi Devi Dev con un "escribe bien Estupida! obviamente a modo de broma y con el cariño que compartimos. Aoow y mi querida Nadeshico que fue quien leyo primero esta historia cuando estaba todo lleno de errores y me dijo que era lindo. Las amo chicas pos estar siempre ahí para reir y apoyar.


End file.
